La dernière évasion de Neal
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Neal et Peter sur un toit. Pourquoi et que va t'il se passer ensuite ? Une histoire qui se situe dans le courant de la saison 5. Elle est le fruit des sentiments que m'inspirent la situation, si vous n'avez pas encore vu cette saison abstenez vous.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : Attention, c'est une death fic, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**La dernière évasion de Neal**

Lorsque Neal arriva au travail ce jour là les autres agents étaient déjà tous présents. Ce n'était pas nouveau, c'était le cas le plus souvent, c'était du moins le sentiment qu'il en avait. Il y avait toujours tellement de monde dans ces locaux. Mais ce jour là personne ne lui adressa la parole. En fait personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, c'était comme si d'un seul coup il était devenu transparent et cela était relativement nouveau.

Enfin, peut être pas tant que cela, depuis que Peter avait clairement pris ses distances avec lui moins d'agents se donnaient la peine de lui parler à moins d'y être obligés et cela avait encore empiré à la mort de David Siegel. Empiré à un point tel visiblement que désormais les agents se sentaient libres de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Neal avait besoin, c'était d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Mais pas forcément de n'importe qui.

Il regarda vers le bureau de Peter, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, occupé à expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un au téléphone. Il hésita à regagner sa place, mais finalement, traverser une pièce dont tous les occupants feraient comme s'il n'était pas là ne le tentait pas.

Il reprit donc les ascenseurs et monta sur le toit. Une fois là haut il se déplaça lentement en direction du bord et s'y assit, songeant tristement à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Sa vie qui ne semblait plus lui appartenir depuis quelque temps, qui semblait être la propriété de Curtis Hagen et du FBI. Pour le FBI il n'avait rien à redire en principe, il s'était lui même placé entre leurs mains après tout, mais pour ce qui était d'Hagen c'était une autre histoire.

Neal secoua la tête, non, c'était faux, il y avait à redire au fait d'appartenir au FBI désormais. Il s'était mis entre leurs mains parce qu'il avait cru en Peter. Mais Peter allait partir, les choses avaient changé. Bien trop à son goût.

Son cœur douloureux battant fortement dans sa poitrine il regardait la ville et pour la première fois cette vision ne lui apportait aucun soulagement.

Il se prit à penser avec tristesse que cette fois il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour lui de recouvrer sa liberté. Hormis s'il se libérait lui même bien entendu.

Sa dernière évasion. Celle qui ferait de lui un homme libre à jamais. Terminé Hagen, fini le FBI et surtout, fini les problèmes.

Il savait parfaitement comment faire, il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails depuis longtemps déjà.

Oui, tout était fin prêt, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule chose, le courage de le faire. Il hésitait encore, sachant que ce serait irréversible. Plus de retour en arrière après ça.

Peter raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna pour regarder la grande salle. Il en avait vraiment assez des tracasseries administratives et de la paperasse. Il voulait se changer les idées, même pour un bref instant. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Lorsqu'il regarda en direction du bureau de Neal il remarqua que ce dernier était vide. Il était pourtant presque dix heures, l'ancien escroc aurait du être là. Il lui avait dit de venir pour neuf heures, même en considérant que Neal ait décidé d'arriver en retard pour le faire enrager jamais il n'aurait osé être aussi en retard. Mais il avait beau regarder partout il ne le voyait nulle part, pas même près des ascenseurs.

Il fronça les sourcils et descendit lentement vers le bureau de son indiscipliné consultant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta tout à côté il remarqua que les dossiers et les papiers posés dessus étaient disposés exactement comme la veille, tels que Neal les avait laissé en partant, signe évident que le consultant n'était pas venu à son bureau ce jour là.

Peter se sentait vraiment très fatigué, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, dans l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, Neal serait à sa place et le regarderait avec son expression habituelle.

Mais ce n'était pas une illusion et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Neal n'était pas assis près de lui, en train de le regarder avec un demi sourire amusé. La chaise était toujours aussi vide.

Peter s'en détourna et se dirigea vers le bureau de Clinton Jones.

- Jones !

- Oui patron ?

- Peux tu localiser Neal ? Je veux savoir où il traîne encore.

Jones s'empressa de faire ce qu'il lui demandait et ne tarda pas à avoir un résultat.

- Patron, il est ici.

- Où exactement ?

- Sur le toit.

Les sourcils de Peter se contractèrent plus encore. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que Neal pouvait bien fabriquer sur le toit ?

- Merci Jones.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les ascenseurs, monta vers le toit. Lorsqu'il y fut il chercha Neal du regard et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Neal était toujours assis au bord du toit.

Il semblait absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Peter s'approcha de lui sans obtenir de réactions. Cela alarma l'agent du FBI, en temps normal Neal aurait perçu sa présence et se serait tourné vers lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Peter en avait désormais la certitude, et il lui fallait découvrir quoi.

- Neal, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. dit il d'un ton ferme.

Neal se tourna vers lui lentement. Peter l'avait vu tressaillir avant de bouger sans hâte. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il le savait.

- Rien. Tout va bien. affirma Neal par réflexe.

- Nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. répliqua Peter. Dis moi la vérité.

- Tu veux la vérité Peter ? Tu la veux vraiment ? questionna Neal d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Peter était loin d'en être certain, mais il était trop tard. L'ancien escroc avait commencé à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il laissait tomber le masque.

- Tu m'as laissé tomber. J'ai fait de mon mieux pendant quatre ans, hormis lorsque j'essayais de me sauver moi même, de te sauver toi ou d'autres. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant... tous les progrès que j'ai pu faire n'ont servi à rien... ils appartiennent au passé... Elizabeth m'a demandé de faire tout mon possible pour te libérer... et je l'ai fait. Ce qui m'a obligé à me mettre entre les mains de Curtis Hagen.

Peter n'entendit que la mention de son épouse, une mention qu'il ne voulait pas entendre dans la bouche de Neal. Il refusait que l'ancien escroc implique Elizabeth.

- Laisse mon épouse en dehors de cette affaire ! protesta t'il immédiatement.

- Tu m'as demandé de te dire la vérité Peter, voici la vérité. Elizabeth me l'a demandé. Elle te voulait à la maison, et je le voulais aussi. C'était ma faute, j'avais accordé ma confiance à James.

- Il est ton père.

- Non il ne l'est pas ! Et je dois prendre mes responsabilités. Siegel est mort à cause de moi. Il était

après moi et a sans doute vu Hagen en ma compagnie.

Neal était vraiment très proche du bord du toit, Peter commençait à s'en inquiéter très sérieusement. Il le regarda, anxieusement. Neal semblait ne pas faire le moins du monde attention à sa position, il remuait beaucoup, visiblement très agité.

Son regard retourna finalement en direction de Peter et il cessa de bouger.

- J'ai fait tout cela pour toi Peter, seulement pour te ramener. Mais il était trop tard. Je t'avais perdu toi aussi.

Des larmes commençaient à briller aux coins des yeux de Neal.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, toi et les autres. Lorsque vous me regardez vous ne voyez qu'un criminel. Vous avez dit des mensonges, pendant des années. Je voulais te croire... j'avais besoin d'y croire... parce que c'était la seule façon pour survivre... mais maintenant...

Neal secoua tristement la tête.

- Vous étiez ma famille Peter... comme Helen, Kate ou Sarah. Kate et Helen sont mortes, Sarah est partie et après tout cela, après t'avoir aidé à échapper à la prison... je t'ai vu être accueilli par tous, ils t'ont accablé d'honneurs, ils t'ont donné une meilleure situation... et toi... toi tu m'as donné un nouveau traceur. J'ai gardé la vérité pour moi. Le fait que j'ai fabriqué les preuves qui t'ont permis de retrouver la liberté.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent largement sous le choc de la révélation.

- Tu as fabriqué les preuves...

- Oui. Ce n'était pas James sur l'enregistrement. C'était moi.

- Tu as osé...

- Oui ! Toutes mes excuses de t'avoir aidé à rentrer à la maison... à être avec Elizabeth et avoir une meilleure vie !

Les yeux bleus de Neal étaient emplis de larmes, il tentait de les retenir. Il gardait ses mains dans ses poches, leurs tremblements n'étaient pas le problème de Peter. Plus rien de ce qui le concernait n'était le problème de Peter en vérité. A présent Siegel était mort mais Neal savait parfaitement que, tôt ou tard, Peter lui donnerait un nouveau contrôleur.

Neal ne voulait pas d'un autre contrôleur, il en avait assez. La liberté était hors d'atteinte pour lui, il le savait parfaitement. Il savait également que sa situation allait devenir pire lorsque Peter serait parti pour Washington. Fatigué il se mit à espérer que Peter s'en aille, qu'il le laisse seul. Avant qu'il ne dise pire qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Après tout ils n'étaient plus amis, Peter avait complètement renoncé à leur amitié, y mettant un terme.

Le sentiment au fond de son cœur devenait plus pénible encore lorsqu'il regardait Peter.

Peter qui gardait le silence et ne semblait pas avoir de regrets. Qui le regardait avec un regard contrarié.

Ce regard était plus que pouvait supporter Neal.

Son dernier espoir vola en éclats, en une multitude de petits morceaux, et son cœur en fit autant. Irrémédiablement brisé.

- Je suis désolé Peter, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi, hormis disparaître. J'espère que tu pourras être heureux après ça. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi, ne crois pas que c'est une trahison. C'est seulement la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour résoudre le problème.

Neal eut un sourire étrange, il regarda Peter puis sauta du toit.

Le mouvement de Peter pour empêcher cela vint trop tard, le jeune homme était déjà hors d'atteinte. La main de Peter se referma dans le vide. Il ne pouvait que regarder la chute de Neal.

Neal tombait sans un son, leurs regards se croisèrent pour la dernière fois. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans les yeux de Neal, seulement une immense tristesse.

Peter le regarda tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui avait été son partenaire et son ami ne soit plus qu'un corps brisé sur l'asphalte.

Des personnes arrivèrent en courant avec des cris terrifiés, ils entourèrent Neal très vite et Peter ne le vit plus. Par contre il vit certains lever les yeux vers le sommet du bâtiment.

Peter savait qu'il lui fallait bouger, descendre dans la rue et faire quelque chose pour préserver le corps de Neal, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les mains crispées sur le rebord du toit, à l'emplacement exact où s'était tenu Neal avant de sauter, il regardait dans la rue.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, sentit les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Finalement il se secoua de l'immobilité que le choc avait entraîné chez lui et se précipita vers les ascenseurs, le cœur serré.

Un mot, un seul, était présent dans son esprit : Non !

Il ne voulait pas accepter la réalité. Neal n'était pas mort, il était toujours vivant dans la rue. Il devait être vivant. Il était impossible qu'il soit mort.

Son cœur refusait le fait que son esprit avait déjà accepté. Neal n'avait aucune chance de survie.

Mais une fois dans la rue, lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le corps brisé toujours étendu sur le sol, l'équipe de secours prévenue par les témoins n'étant pas encore arrivée, il réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Neal était mort avant qu'il n'arrive. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours ouverts.

Peter se rapprocha et s'agenouilla près du corps. Il tendit la main pour fermer les yeux de Neal, c'était trop douloureux de les voir ouverts. Il entendit plusieurs personnes murmurer mais pas un seul n'essaya de le retenir.

Il resta ensuite comme il était, à genoux auprès du corps sans vie, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours qui lui demandèrent de les laisser faire leur travail.

Il se releva alors et se recula de quelques pas.

Les secouristes regardèrent Neal et l'un d'eux soupira.

- Il est passé, je vais prendre le sac à viande.

Peter serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Il avait envie de protester. Neal n'était pas un simple morceau de viande... mais... il n'en avait pas le droit. Ces gens faisaient leur travail, ne connaissaient pas Neal. Pour eux il n'était qu'un cadavre de plus qu'ils ramassaient dans une rue de New York.

Il se détourna pour ne pas voir le corps de Neal disparaître dans le sac. Hélas se détourner ne suffisait pas, il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair qu'on remontait. Un son qui lui sembla affreux à entendre, qui lui donna des frissons.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna le chef de l'équipe.

- Je pourrai vous le dire. J'ai tout vu. déclara vivement Peter.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre les secouristes dans le véhicule lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Diana. Une voix vraiment soucieuse. Une voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

Neal était mort, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, mais Peter avait la division des crimes en col blanc à diriger.

Il ne pouvait pas suivre le corps de Neal ni veiller sur lui.

Il devait faire son travail. Rien de plus.

Alors il regarda le véhicule partir et retourna là où était sa place.

FIN ?


End file.
